walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Eugene
Info Eugene Porter is a main character first encountered in Issue 53 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a supposed government scientist who knows how the apocalypse started and that he can cure it. But as time progresses, we learn it is a lie and he is merely a science teacher. Eugene often appears sloppy and depressed. He was traveling with Abraham Ford and Rosita Espinosa for a very long time during the apocalypse, lying to them, saying he knew what caused the undead outbreak, leading them towards Washington, D.C. where they bump into Rick Grimes' group and they once again move their way to Washington, D.C. where they discover the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Despite the lie which put everybody's life at risk, he has slowly become a vitally functional member of the group, which makes him an important ally. He also displays brutal loyalty towards his fellow companions. Eugene Porter is currently Head of the Herd-Duty Crew and Head of Ammunitions Production under Rick's management of Alexandria. Comic Link Eugene (A New Beginning) was a reward for completing the Roadmap Mission Alexandria (Act 2). Eugene 3* Here We Remain Leader Skill All teammates get +20% Defense against Ranged characters. Adrenaline Rush Armor Breaker Deal 200% Damage and -20% Defense for 3 turns to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. Stats Eugene 4* A New Beginning (Alert) Leader Skill All teammates get +15% HP. They also get +20% Attack against Melee characters. Adrenaline Rush Custom Munitions All teammates get +30% Attack and +15 Crit. for 3 turns. Stats Eugene 5* "A New Beginning" (Tough) Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Collateral Damage: '''When this character performs a Critical Attack on an enemy, they will deal splash damage to up to two adjacent enemies. Adrenaline Rush '''Never Falter: '''All teammates regain 45% of their max HP and recover from impair and stun. Stats Eugene 5* "Whispers into Screams" Info Identical to Eugene 5* "A New Beginning". Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill '''Collateral Damage: '''When this character performs a Critical Attack on an enemy, they will deal splash damage to up to two adjacent enemies. Adrenaline Rush '''Never Falter: '''All teammates regain 45% of their max HP and recover from impair and stun. Stats Eugene 5★ "No turning back" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill '''Execution: When this Character Attacks an enemy that has 20% hp or less the enemy will be immediately defeated Adrenaline Rush Cures What you Ails Ya: Deal 450% damage to one enemy and all Teammates recover from all penalties Stats Eugene 5★ "Road To Survival" # 1 Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Lightning Reflexes: When this character is not stunned and is targeted by an adrenaline rush they will immediately counterattack. Adrenaline Rush Worrisome Cuts: Deal 275% damage and -50% Defense to up to 3 enemies for 2 turns one teammate gets +20% AP. Stats Gallery Category:Tough Category:Peacekeeper Category:Characters Category:Alert Category:Citizen Category:Strong Category:Here We Remain Category:A New Beginning Category:Ultra Rare Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:Rare Characters